An Unlikely Couple
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: Does Puck really throw those slushies in Rachel's Face because he hates her? Does he even hate her? I think not. "Ok calm, calm. But you can so see RACHEL PUCKERMAN lit up in lights right? Am I right? " PuckXRachel. May Change to M Later
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS FROM MASHUP (episode 8)**

* * *

PPOV (Puck's)

She made me feel like I was dying everyday at school showing up in thoese unreasonably short skirts she wore everyday and those heels don't even get me started on those heels. Uh. They make her legs look miles long , though she was so short. She made fell like nothing I have ever felt before. It scared the crap out of me and you know how I dealt with this? I through slushies and soda in her face. I through drinks

In her face hoping to make her look less attractive. And guess what? It didn't work.

It was a Monday morning in November and she walked into the music room I was playing my guitar and she walked in she was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a tight v neck green and white stripped sweater the sweater was tight showing a little bit of cleavage. She also wore those amazingly tall heels but even when she wore them she only reached my chest. I scanned her body till I reached her face. She looked beautiful with large red lips those drove me insane. A clearing of a throat brought me out of my trance . I finally looked into her eyes "What do you want Berry?" I said trying to cover for myself.

She diverted her eyes from mine " Well you missed Glee yesterday and Mr. Schuester Assigned duets and it looks like you and me are partners."

I groaned, not out of frustration but out of the thought of being alone in a room with Rachel it was hard enough when she was in the room with a group of people. "What is The song ?" I said shortly hoping it was something that had no meaning.

" I Hate That I Love You by Rihhana and NeYo." I wanted to crawl under a rock by the mere irony of the song " I think that we should start practicing NOW"

I shut my eyes and nodded . Rachel passed me the sheet music to the song. Then Noticed that there were Two songs . It was Empire State of Mind by Jay-z and Alicia keys. "What's this ?"

"The second duet we will sing" I nodded " Would You Like to play the guitar for the song ?" I nodded I'm not sure I really trusted my self not to be like ' Yeah I would love to and by the way your ass looks FINEEEEEEE! In that skirt, want to show me what's underneath it?' I think that would be considered inappropriate " Do you do anything other than nod?" she asked clearly pissed that I couldn't even come up with a one word answer

"Uh, Rachel lets just start." She raised her eye brow probably at the fact that I called her Rachel but let it go and went and grabbed the mics while I grabbed the stool and mic stands

" I suggest that we start with just the cd and then later we can do it with you on the guitar."

" Sure." I said knowing that she would be pissed if I nodded. I grabbed the mic while Rachel started the cd

**Rachel:**

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Most everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for a while?_

Rachel was singing softly and beautifully making me smile

**Puck: **_No, but you won't let me_

_You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

To my ears I sounded like a shrew

**Rachel: **_But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

She Sounded like a angel. I was slowly moving toward her and she towards me.

**Puck: **_But, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said, I despise that I adore you_

We Kept moving and I was about 3 yards from her.

**Rachel: **_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

2 yards

**Puck: **_And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

1 yard

**Rachel:******_Sad and it?s not fair how you take advantage of the fact_

_That I love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

2 feet

**Puck: **_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

1 foot

**Both: **_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

_One of these days, maybe your magic won?t affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you?ll probably always have a spell on me, yay_

**6 inches**

**Rachel:**_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

**3 inches**

**Both: **_And I hate that I love you so, so_

1.

I looked into her eyes and then dipped my head down so my lips met hers. FireWorks

**_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Review to Learn More. How about a little taste to get u started ??**

****

"I'm not another hook up Puck?"  
" I never said you were."  
" But you don't want a relationship"  
" Who said I didn't?"

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about spelling and grammar still looking for Beta volunteer much needed**

* * *

I can't describe it. It's like asking for a toy car for Christmas and getting a real camaro. It's everything you hoped for and much MUCH more.

Rachel tasted like everything good in the world. Like Carmel chocolate and apples. Like heaven

RACHEL POINT OF VIEW

I felt like I was on cloud nine kissing Noah he tasted like warm chocolate and raspberries. I fisted my hands in his shirt bringing him as close as possible he put his hands on my lower back almost touching my butt.

When air became a necessity I broke away panting but that didn't slow Puck down he kissed down my jaw and neck making me moan "Noah." I then realized what I was doing. He didn't want a real relationship he wanted sex and that was it, a hump and dump, but that's not what I wanted. I put both my hands on his chest and pushed him back. He stumbled a bit but soon regained his balance "Puck we can't do this." I said not meeting his eyes.

He groaned "Yes we can" he said and grabbed my hips in his large hands pulling me towards him

"No we can't. You just want me for sex or something. I'm not another hook up."

"I never said you were. In fact you haven't let me say anything." he said exasperated

"But-t Y-you don't want a real relationship." I stuttered out

"Who said I didn't?"

"Well W-well-" I stuttered

"Only you did. So let's try this give me until Friday and if by Friday you want to be my girlfriend then you will show up at school in my jersey just like every other football girlfriend that isn't a cheer leader does knowing with satisfaction you are better?" He said desperately I was shock first about him being so forward and second …. DID NOAH PUCKERMAN JUST ASK ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!?!?!?!??!... Ok calm, calm. But you can so see RACHEL PUCKERMAN lit up in lights right? Am I right? I then realized that Noah was waiting for an answer

I pressed my body up against his leaning up (even in heels he was SO damn tall) and placed a soft kiss on his lips "Yes." I murmured against them.

His whole face broke out in a huge smile his arms went around my waste his lips attached to mine and he spinned me around in circles "Thank you." "Thank you." "Thank you." "Thank you." "Thank you." He said between kisses I giggled

He than put me down on my feet my heels hitting the wooden stage. I placed my hands on Noah's cheeks. "You are most certainly welcome" I whispered and attached my lips to his.

We pulled away a few minutes later panting " We should finish these songs" I said through the pants leaning my forehead up against Noah's he nodded his head against mine

[Puck]

_yeah_

_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn._

_Now I'm down in Tribeca._

_Right next to DeNiro_

_But I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra_

_And since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere_

_(Yeah they love me everywhere)_

_I used to cop in Harlem_

_All of my Dominicanos (Hey yo)_

_Right there off of Broadway_

_Brought me back to that McDonalds_

_Took it to my stash spot_

_560 State Street_

_Catch me in the kitchen like Simmons whipping Pastry_

_Cruising down 8th street_

_Off-white Lexus_

_Driving so slow_

_(but BK, it's from Texas!!)_

_Me I'm out that BedStuy_

_Home of that boy Biggie_

_now I live on Billboard_

_and I brought my boys with me_

_Say what up to Ta-ta_

_Still sipping Mai Tais_

_Sitting courtside_

_Knicks and Nets give me high-5_

_N**ga, I be Spiked out_

_I could trip a referee_

_...tell by my attitude that I'm MOST DEFINITELY FROM..._

[Rachel]

_New York!!!!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York!!!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

[Puck]

_I made you hot n-gga,_

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,_

_sh-t I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can,_

_you should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip tho,_

_but I got a gang of n-ggas walking with my clique though,_

_welcome to the melting pot,_

_corners where we selling rocks,_

_Afrika bambaataa sh-t,_

_home of the hip hop,_

_yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back,_

_for foreigners it ain't fitted act like they forgot how to act,_

_8 million stories out there and they're naked,_

_city it's a pity half of y'all won't make it,_

_me I gotta plug a special and I got it made,_

_If Jeezy's payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,_

_3 dice cee-lo_

_3 card marley,_

_Labor Day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,_

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade,_

_long live the king yo,_

_I'm from the Empire State thats…_

[Rachel]

_In New York!!!!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York!!!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_Welcome to the bright light.._

[Puck]

_Lights is blinding,_

_girls need blinders_

_so they can step out of bounds quick,_

_the side lines is blind with casualties,_

_who sip the lite casually, then gradually become worse,_

_don't bite the apple Eve,_

_caught up in the in crowd,_

_now you're in-style,_

_and in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,_

_the city of sin is a pity on a whim._

_good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them,_

_Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,_

_everybody ride her, just like a bus route,_

_Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin,_

_and Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends,_

_came here for school, graduated to the high life,_

_ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,_

_MDMA got you feeling like a champion,_

_the city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien_

_[Rachel]_

_New York!!!!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York!!!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_[Rachel]_

_One hand in the air for the big city,_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,_

_no place in the World that can compare,_

_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh_

_come on, come,_

_yeah,_

[Rachel]

_New York!!!!_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York!!!_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

[End]

" I think we have it down." I smiled.

"Yeah, I think we do." Noah smiled back. I nodded " Do you need a ride home?" he asked

"No thanks." he looked disappointed "It's not that I wouldn't want a ride from you it's just that I drove to school." he looked brighter

" Can I walk you to your car?" he asked with hope in his eyes

"Sure." I nodded

* * *

**Hey still do sorry this is sooooo short anyway should I skip to the end of the week AFTER the first week or should I do the first date (which will be on Tuesday in this scene it is still Monday) or skip to Friday where SOMEONE *cough*Rachael*cough* makes a very BIG decision or Detail the WHOLE week.**

**Ps so sorry about the spelling errors in this one I NEED A BETA PM ME IF INTERESTED**

**And again a little preview that you MORE than earned**

**He laid me literally on top to his body and draped his jacket across my back keeping us both warm I laid my head to the side to look up at the stars " Its so beautiful." I whispered **

"**Yeah it is" he said I looked up at him to find him looking at me**

**Tell me what POV you want it in any is possible both? **

**Oh and heck you guys were so great DO I SEE A LITTLE FINN FIGHT ?????**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked Rachel to her car feeling like god was literally doing a happy dance for me, I was grinning ear to ear.

"You know I didn't know you could rap?" I heard her say. Referring to the empire state of mind

"Uh yeah it's more of just I can talk real fast." I joked

"So its just talking really fast?"

I laughed " It's a little more than that you have to feel the beat. If it was just talking real fast you'd be Jay-z status." I said playfully

She slapped my chest but I grabbed her wrist. I pushed her back against her white mini cooper and pinned her wrist above her head and crushed my lips down on hers. Just needing to taste her again . Mm that delicious flavor of Carmel on my tongue and that wonderful sent of grapefruit and lavender filled my nose. I swiped my tongue over her lip begging for entrance which she willingly granted. My tongue skimmed the top of her mouth erupting a moan from her. Her moan vibrated through me and she put her free hand behind my neck her fingers weaving through the small amount of hair there making me grunt in pleasure as I gently massaged her tongue with my hand that wasn't pinning her to the car went to her lower back pulling her flush against me.

When air became needed we broke apart. Rachel looked quite flustered "Wow." she muttered.

I chuckled and ducked down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. " So the real reason I walked you to your car was I had a question." I said trying to get to the point before I chickened out. Rachel gave me an expectant look " I-wanted-to-know if-you-wanted-to-go-out-Wednesday ?" I asked rather quickly

She had a look of confusion on her face before a large smile spread across her face and she nodded a lot. "Most definitely."

I chuckled "I'll pick you at eight" I said.

After that I kissed Rachel's cheek and then made my way to My black ford f-150 truck and left.

RPOV

I have nothing to wear a huge closet full of clothes and nothing to wear. What was I supposed to wear ? Would it be cold? Would it be warm? How am I supposed to know. *sigh* I picked up my blackberry bold and texted Puck " Will it be cold? What should I wear?"

He responded a few minutes later saying that it would be cold wear jeans and something warm and very casual. Hmmm. I went to my closet and found my collection of jeans which were all what seemed normal to me were probably quite tight I chose a pair of dark wash skinny jeans I then went to get the top I chose a t-shirt with a grey sweatshirt and a leather jacket. Hmmmmm and now the real dilemma. Shoes. Ah well I'm in a lot of non color outfit so I think I'll go with the red Christian Louboutian pumps for a pop.;

After picking out my clothes I quickly got dressed than did my make up , I decided on a Smokey eye to balance the punkish look. I let my hair fall I free curls down my back.

All to soon the doorbell rang and I knew it was Puck I grabbed my bag and was out the door. Once I reached the front door I saw both my dads giving puck a hard stare. I cleared my throat " Dad, Daddy." the both whipped around and so did puck . His jaw dropped. Success, mental high-five.

"Rachel you look nice" daddy said. Dad nodded in agreement. I smiled back

" Thank you." I blushed a little "um, Noah?" his head snapped up "Should we go?" I asked forcefully clearly not wanting to have this conversation with my parents now . He nodded and I crossed the room to him. I turned to my parents "I'll be home by one." I said then dragged puck off with me.

Once we got to the truck and I knew I was out of my parents view I grabbed Puck's face in my hands and placed my lips on his I lasted a minute or two before I pulled back and smiled at him

"Wow." he said I chuckled "You know your really strong for such a little person." I laughed harder

" I'm sorry I just didn't want to have hat conversation with my parents." I said apologetically.

He nodded understandingly " And may I just say you look beautiful!" he complemented stepping back holding my hand above my head and spinning me in a circle

I blushed "Thank you."

He smiled down at me " Well we should get going?" he asked

I nodded and we got in the truck and left.

* * *

Ten minutes later we pulled up at the McKinley High football stadium I shot him a look at him. He just nodded a reassuring look at me. I sighed but unbuckled my seatbelt. I went for my door but Puck was already there helping me out. I got to the little steppy thingy and realized that it was a BIG drop especially in 900 dollar 7 inch heels. Puck must have sensed this and grabbed me around my waist and brought me down to the ground then grabbed my hand and we walked toward the field we came around to the side when I realized that all the lights were on and that there was a picnic set up in the middle of the field I turned to look at puck smiling my eyes slightly watery.

He looked down at me then spoke " I know that the memories here are of the jackass football players and slushy facials so I thought you could use some better memories here and last time we texted you said you didn't know how to play football I thought I'd teach you."

I nodded up at him then grabbed his hand once again and walked to the 50 yard line where I sat down on the pillows with Puck

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Okay sorry it is so short but hey I wrote this without a song??? Anyway I need Ideas for Disney songs for each glee member (or the important ones) and what the couple songs for the others will be. How do you feel about puck singing I'll make a man out of you and Rachel will sing just around the river bend **

**LOVED THIS WEEKS GLEE TOTAL RACHELXPUCK CENTRIC **


	4. Chapter 4

**UHH POSTED LAST CHAP HALFWAY THROUGH GLEE AND SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM GRRRR!!!**

* * *

**PPOV**

I couldn't believe when I saw Rachel in jeans she looked awesome, they looked like they were painted on they were that tight, and her eyes look amazing with that different way she sis her eyes , but what killed me what was those heels, those heels that made her legs go on for miles. Got this girl drove I crazy and when she asked me to get her down from the truck it drove me. I nearly died. We were currently walking hand and hand towards the blanket I had set up on the fifty yard line.

When we got there Rachel sat down on the pillows I had set up I sat down next to her but then pulled her into my lap. I liked her there, she fit.

"So what are we eating she asked I laughed softly

"Well why don't you open the basket?" I suggested

She nodded than leaned forward successfully brushing my crotch and I had to bite back a groan. She reached in and pulled out a peach rose with a red tip she looked at it curiously then at me and I whispered "For you." she nodded and moved on she then pulled out the food and started to laugh

"You bought Panera!" she exclaimed. She turned her head backwards to look at me.

"Okay in all fairness I CAN cook I just had football and was doing some other things setting things u-" Rachel cut me off with a kiss

"I think its adorable." she said after breaking off the kiss. I pouted

"Not incredibly manly and sexy?" I asked

She laughed "Honey, you went to Panera how manly could a café like counter food be?" She asked. I gave her a look that said 'I can make anything manly AND sexy' she chuckled "But that does not make you any less manly or sexy." and gave me a chaste kiss. And I grinned as she stroked my ego.

" Why thank you for admitting I'm manly and sexy." I smirked. She just laughed it off and continued into the basket.

* * *

After a few more jokes and laughs me. Rachel and I ate after which we shared a delicious marble cheesecake that was layered with chocolate moose and chocolate cookie crumbs. It was delicious and so was eating it off Rachel's lips now we were just talking "So are you going to Santana's Halloween party?"

Rachel shook her head " why would a cheerleader invite me to a party?" she asked

"Good point. So what if you went with me?" she raised and eyebrow "So what if I asked you to go with me ?" she nodded

"Then I would have to say yes"

I smiled broadly . "Good. So I'd say its time to play some football right?"

She smiled then got up off my lap

I grabbed the football and walked with her off the blanket. She laughed when she saw the football that I got especially for her, it was pink and covered in rhinestones "Wait that's not the best part." I turned it over and written in silver rhinestones it said 'PUCK'S GIRL' she smiled up at me at me

"I love it."

" Good it's Kurt's he said we could borrow it." I joked

She laughed ,oh how I loved that sound. "Just teach me how this thing works ."

I nodded "Okay so I'm flank …"** (AN:/ DON'T REALLY KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT FOOTBALL STILL WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME)** teaching Rachel how to play football was awesome. I loved the way she bent down to pick up the ball and I could see her ass and a hint of a black lace thong that was just driving me nuts. I loved the way she would steel the ball from me than run away from me and would to chase after her in a playful manor considering she was wearing teeter totter heels. I loved the way she ran towards me once and then she fell into my chest making both of us toward the ground and she falls directly on top of me. I loved…. Wait I LOVED?!?!? Oh my god I think I'm falling in love with Rachel Berry.

* * *

SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT AND HAS BAD SPELLING BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND GUESS WHAT I ALREADY HAVE THE HALLOWEEN CHAPTER PRACTICLY DONE SO ALL I HAVE TO DO IS FRIDAY WHICH WILL BE A BREAZE. **AND SORRY IT SUCKS I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT THERE.**


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

After the date Wednesday Puck dropped me off at my house. I had a tough decision to make** (LOL) **I really liked puck but on the other hand it had only been a week. However, hadn't people started relationships in less than that? She could do this. Good thing she had that made…

* * *

It was Friday and Rachel entered the halls of McKinley high she was wearing very tight very dark jeans along with these she wore 7 inch Christian Louboutin black heels and a tight black leather jacket a mystery of what was beneath.

She strutted down to her locker people in the hallways slightly gasping at the sight of Rachel in jeans not to mention tight ones. When she got there she opened it putting her books away "You don't jersey on under there do you?" she heard Puck whisper from behind her

She turned around and smiled at him "Hold on." she held up her finger she then fished something out of the bag. His jersey. She gave it to him and said "Hold this." she then turned around and started to remove her jacket but he had already started walking away so disappointed when he hears the gasps. He turned around to see what they were gasping at and he gasped when he saw Rachel in a jersey identical to his except much much tighter and much more low-cut. Hers was like a shirt that actually fit her. But all that mattered to him was that it said 'PUCKERMAN' on the back She smiled at him "I told you to wait a second." he smiled and took long strides until he was standing directly in front of her

"I like your shirt." he whispered. She giggled and then crushed her lips to his. The kiss lasted a few moments when they remembered they were in s hallway. "You ready?" he whispered. She nodded and they linked their fingers together proceeding to history.

* * *

They had made it through the day so far to lunch and had only received one slushy once which Puck stepped in front of for her. Right now Rachel was cleaning up Puck in the locker room but they had gotten a little distracted Rachel was currently startling Pucks waist and they were in a very hot and heavy make out. One of Pucks hands were firmly planted on Rachel's bottom the other under her shirt on the smooth skin of her stomach Rachel's hand were one resting on Puck's peck and the other running through his small patch of hair. Both of them were so immersed in each other that neither of them saw Finn enter the locker room.

Finn saw Puck and the girl but since Rachel was wearing Puck's sweatshirt because she had gotten colder earlier today and he refused to have her wear something that didn't have his name on it he let her borrow his warm sweatshirt since it was warmer than his letterman jacket. But right now she was wearing the hood because Puck had been putting it up all day long and rachel has gotten tired of trying to put it down.

Still completely oblivious to Finn Puck slipped his hands into Rachel's hair making the hood she was wearing fall. Finn was about to leave just the way he came in, quickly and quietly, when he saw the hair. That distinct black hair. The hair of Rachel Berry. He now knew that it was Rachel and Puck making out but a dozen feet away from him.

Finn had arrived late to school and not seen the scene earlier this morning. Though he had heard about it, he just passed it off as a rumor. Stupid him. But when he saw Rachel Berry. _**HIS **_Rachel Berry in the arms of Noah Puckerman! Something inside of him snapped. Before he knew it, he was pulling Rachel off Noah.

Rachel went slamming back into the lockers "What the hell are you doing with MY Rachel?" Finn roared.

Puck and Rachel stood there in shock a minute before responding, well actually, only Puck Rachel was still really in shock, "You're telling me what the hell you just pulled MY girlfriend off me and shoved her into a bunch of lockers? And don't you dare call her YOUR'S!" Puck made a move for Rachel to see if she was all right but on his way he ran into Finn's fist

Finn his Noah in the eye probably successfully giving him a black eye. Puck made a move and hit Finn's jaw to which Finn retaliated the same but Noah though much stronger from the shock and the black spots in one eye was pushed to the ground "It's not like she's your's. Besides why would she choose you?"

"She-" Puck began but was interrupted

"SHUT UP, Both of you." Rachel said her singer's lungs coming in handy. She was fuming, mostly at Finn because now her boyfriend was on the floor and it was his fault. She turned to Finn "Get OUT!"

Finn laughed bitterly "Come on Rach, Puck?"

"Finn I'm going to tell you one more time and you WILL get out unless you want Finn's Fun toy to be pierced by a seven inch designer stiletto." she threatened in a low menacing tone. Finn looked quite frightened and started walking slowly backwards.

"Fine but this isn't over."

" Your not a super hero Finn get out." Rachel spat and with that Finn ran out.

Rachel whirled around to face puck who was now trying to deal with the blood coming from his mouth. He looked up at Rachel "Hey." he said meekly she just stared " What?" he asked

"You just punched someone for me and got punched by someone for me, You did that for ME. No one has EVER done anything like that for me before." she said in amazement

He blushed and nodded " Your welcome?" she giggled than turned for her purse and pulled out a new tooth brush and a travel tooth paste and mouth wash. She handed them to him and he smiled,

Puck brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out to get the taste of blood out than turned to Rachel " I have one more thing I want to show you." he said than grabbed her by the hand and took to the choir room

" Why are we here?" she asked confused and curious

"I'm going to play you something." ignoring the shocked look on her face he continued " I'm going to play this in glee but its for you and I think you should hear it first." he explained. She nodded grinning like a idiot.

Puck went and picked up his guitar than sat on the stool in the middle while Rachel stood in front of him and he started to sing

_It's late at night and I can't sleep_

_Missing you just runs too deep_

_Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile_

_Every kiss I can't forget_

_This aching heart ain't broken yet_

_Oh God I wish I could make you see_

_Cuz I know this flame isn't dying_

_So nothing can stop me from trying_

_Baby you know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_No I ain't giving up on us_

_I just want to be with you_

_Cuz living is so hard to do_

_When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

_The future I cannot forget_

_This aching heart ain't broken yet_

_Oh God I wish I could make you see_

_Cuz I know this flame isn't dying_

_So nothing can stop me from trying_

_Baby you know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_No I ain't giving up on us_

_Baby can you feel it(feel it)_

_.com/time_for_miracles_lyrics_adam__

_You know I can hear it(hear it)_

_So can you feel it feel it...._

_You know it's time...._

_Baby you know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_You know I ain't giving up on us_

_You know I ain't giving up on_

_Oh I ain't giving up on us_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and that song was **_**Time For Miracles **_**by Adam Lambert (luv him) look it up on you tube it is a great song!! YOTUBE(****.com/watch?v=x-7WRi1o2v0**** ) any way review!!! PS TAKE OUT THE PARENTISIS IN THE UTUBE ADRESS BECAUSE IT WON'T LET ME POST A ACTUAL LINK  
**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a Week and a half since they had made their little announcement and it had been a smooth for Puck and Rachel. Really, everyone accepted their relationship including the football team though it was rough at first they all quickly warmed up to her…

It was 5 minutes before the game and they were getting ready to run out when Rachel went to wish puck good luck puck was holding the game ball and he and Rachel were talking when they heard final call when Rachel reached up to kiss him when he placed the ball in front of her lips her lips landing on it she immediately pulled back "what the hell?" she asked

He looked at her sheepishly "Well you are wearing red lipstick I can't go out on the field looking like I'm wearing lipstick." she huffed then nodded and turned on her heels and went out to sit on the bleachers.

They won that game 10-90 they were all cheering for their first win of the season when some person yelled, "Why is there lipstick on the ball?"

Everyone was quite Puck raised his hand slightly and they looked at him and he explained how Rachel was going to kiss him and he had to dodge it. Than the captain announced something " It's Rachel!" he announced everyone looked at him confused "She's the good luck charm, She kissed the ball." everyone cheered very loud at that moment Rachel entered the celebration to see puck but was quickly swept up by the football players and put on their shoulders as the chanted her name. Puck just laughed.

Every game after that Rachel kissed the ball and they won there was one game where Quinn got pissed and demanded to be the one to kiss the ball and since everyone was scared of her they let her they lost that game 0-100. From that, point on Quinn was not allowed with in 10 feet of the ball before the game.

Then there was glee they were very supportive well at least Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Mr. Shuster and of course all the football team members but Finn, and the cheerleaders not so much and it did not improve much when Puck and Rachel just rocked their songs and now got all the leads because Mr. S discovered puck was a much better singer and match for Rachel. To say they were bitter would be as if saying the surface of the sun is a little hot.

However, what had to be the biggest news was from the conversation Puck had with Quinn…

Puck had been sitting in the choir practicing on a song that Mr. S had assigned him when Quinn walked in she sat next to him on the stage " Hey." she murmured

"Hey" he murmured back

"So you and Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to pretend to be in love with the idea but I like it she's good for you" Ignoring his shocked expression she continued "She loves you and you love her. So I though I should tell you something." she stated not looking him in the eye "because I want you two to be together."

"What? Is the baby okay?" He asked confused

Quinn shook her head " I stole some of your hair and had it tested with the baby. It's not yours I hooked up with another guy that night and it's his." **(an:/ serious here that's it she is not having his baby nor Finn's just wanted that clear and there is no evil plot at least not by Quinn but anyway the baby is DEFINETLY NOT PUCK'S I just don't like that Idea.)**

"Oh." he said and then she left. Later he had told Rachel and she had been upset for like an hour before she finally gave into his puppy dog eyes

RPOV

It was the day of Santana's party and I had invited everyone over to get ready because my parents were in New York for a week.

I slipped on my costume then I looked in the mirror and gasped I was dressed as a cop, my dress was like barley a inch bellow the waist and then there was the neckline my boobs were practically hanging out of my shirt I tried to button it up but realized there were no more buttons "MERCADES!" I yelled she came in and tossed a pair of heels and a hat then left but not before screaming

"Hurry up I already did you hair and make up perfect and I hand made that costume." I sighed and put on the boots and pinned the hat to the side. The heels were black in a basic pump shape and with a 7-inch stiletto on the bottom.

I took one last glance at myself dreading going into the room but when I heard Mercedes yelling something about a foot and my but if I didn't get out there I finally walked out when I got out I saw Puck with his back to me he was in a black and white stripped criminal costume of pants and a shirt all topped off with a little hat but what was extra special was that the back of his costume said 'Rachel's bitch'. I chuckled from behind him, Mercedes had coordinated our costumes.

Hearing my giggle he span around and his jaw dropped, his eyes raking up and down my body. I felt the need to cover up. I brought my hand up to cover my chest but he quickly caught it and brought it back down to my side "You look beautiful. Not to mention sexy."' he whispered

"Thank you. I just feel so exposed." I said back

"Well I'm not going to lie that dress isn't leaving much to imagine. Not that I am complaining. Though I am not to happy about the other guys drooling over to you I still get a nice view." he smirked

"Well I f you get a view so should I." I whispered and then proceeded to unbutton the buttons on his shirt so that you could see his chest. "Perfect." I smirked back

His jaw dropped "Rachel what are you doing?" He asked loudly

"Adjusting perfection." I said then walked out of the room in search of everyone else, leaving Puck on his own.

* * *

I found the rest of the group in the kitchen. I walked in, Mike wolf whistled, and I blushed but continued walking in "Hey." I said

They all mumbled their hellos but continued staring. "Do I have something on my face?" I touched my face. They all shook their heads.

"Girl, you look hot." Mercedes said

"I was thinking sexy." a Voice came from behind me.

I whirled around and saw my sexy Boyfriend standing there with his chest exposed. I smiled. Then turned back to the group. All the girls' jaws had dropped again. I felt a pang of jealousy but than satisfaction, that what was making their jaw drop was mine. I smirked and turned to face Mercedes "Did you coordinate everyone's costumes? Oh and thank you for stating the facts on the back of his costume." I joked

"Hey I take offence to that." Puck said from behind me.

Nevertheless, Mercedes just laughed and nodded I than looked around the room and noticed that everyone was dressed as couples. Finn and Quinn were dressed as wonder woman and super man. Britney and Max were cat woman and batman and finally Kurt and Mercedes were dressed as Sonny and Chare.

I laughed, "We should get going." I said as I wrapped my arms around Puck's torso he wrapped his arms around my waist to what seemed like instinct and I laid my head on his chest. Everyone nodded not at all disturbed by our PDA because this was normal for us.

Puck and I took his truck to the party.

When we got there the party was already in full swing. Me and Puck walked in Puck's hand was around my waist.

Immediately after walking through the thresh hold I was met with the football team who started cat calling and wolf whistling "ow ow."ing and of course "DAMN OUR LUCKY CHARM IS HOT!" that was mostly the twins who after every game put Rachel on their shoulders spun her around and carried her around for like a half hour but then would put her down and would both kiss one either one of her cheeks. (That always annoyed Puck.)

Rachel blushed but came back with a sexy "Thank you boys." than strutted away they all watched her walk away in silence

Then Puck said, "Damn, that's _my _girlfriend." he just shook his head and walked after her.

* * *

**Had a lot of fun with this hope you liked it tell me in REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay just wanted to tell you most thing like outfits and cars are know listed on my profile. Check it out!

And I know how i haven't been updating this story at all but i have been busy with every thing else so i have decided to get back to all my stories because I have been studying hard core for midterms and i still am but I will now be trying to get some up and I especially have been working on my story Baby Mama Drama between studying when I can and i have a story about nationals in vegas coming up so that should be good but check out my stories on my Profile and I will be updating as soon as possiable though I have to say updates will not be as often as you like the will be there so please continue reading!

MsKissMePink

Ps iIm sorry for tricking you into thinking this was a real chapter but i know sometimes that that is the only way to get some of you to listen


End file.
